Don and Jess: Baby Girl Flack Needs A Name
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The nursery is set up and the baby kicks. DL FA HS MS


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So Adam's on his way to becoming a CSI. What next you ask? Time for the baby's first kick and to bounce around baby names. This is going to take place at the bar, can't leave Cliff out and the whole team is going to contributing baby names. Also they're going to set up the nursery. Well the boys are. Stella, Lindsay, Lucy and Sam are taking Jess shopping for baby clothes. Oh and again, internet is great. Jess is beginning her third trimester. I was going to do her second too but that's where the weird cravings are and I still have nightmares about my mom's when she was pregnant with my sis so no. Sorry. You don't want to traumatize me right? (E/N: But that's so much fun!!) Have fun.

Disclaimer: Nah.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess woke up in the middle of the night, carefully positioned on her side facing Don and laid still as she tried to figure out what woke her. That's when she felt it. A smile made its way across her face as she turned on the light and reached for Don.

"Don, wake up." Jess said.

Don slowly pulled out of sleep. "What is it Jess?"

"I can feel the baby." Jess said.

Don's eyes shot open and he rolled onto his side so he was facing Jess. Her smile was huge as she took Don's hand and placed it on her stomach. Don's eyes widened as he felt his daughter moving in his wife's stomach.

"Oh wow." Don said. "That's just...I don't even know how to describe that."

Jess nodded. "I know what you mean." she looked at Don and watched the amazement cross his face.

"Hey little girl." Don whispered. "It's Daddy. Mommy's here too. You have no idea how much we're looking forward to your arrival. Next Saturday, your uncles and godfather and I are going to set up your nursery while your aunts and godmother take Mommy shopping to get you clothes."

Jess laid her head back down and let Don's talking to their daughter lull her back to sleep.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: Ok I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty much in tears over the cuteness of Don in that scene. Is it the sign of a good writer when you can make yourself cry while writing? E/N: Oh, yeah!! )

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked over to the apartment door when there was a knock. She smiled when she saw the team plus Lucy, Sid, Sam and to her surprise Cliff.

"Boys you may head down to the nursery. Don's already there." Jess said. "Cliff, I didn't know you were coming."

Cliff smiled. "Mac and Hawkes invited me and really how could I say no to helping out one of my favorite couples?"

Jess smiled and kissed Cliff on the cheek. "You are a sweet man Cliff."

Cliff gave Jess a hug and followed the boys to the nursery.

"So any idea how Don's decorating it?" Sam asked.

Jess shook her head. "Nope he won't tell me. I just made him promise it won't be pink. I know we're having a girl but I'm not a big fan of pink."

Lindsay smiled. "Good to know as we buy clothes for baby girl Flack."

Stella shook her head. "You have got to pick a name for her so we can stop calling her that."

Jess laughed. "Tell that to Don. He's got a whole bunch of names in his head and won't let me know what any are until we get to the bar tonight to talk about it with everyone." she turned down the hall. "Don! We're leaving!"

Don came out of the room and over to the girls. "Alright, have fun and don't wear yourself out."

Jess cocked a brow. "Donald Flack Jr. for the last time I'm pregnant not broken. I know how far I can push myself. Not to mention I have another mother with me to remind me of when I need to take breaks."

Don grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Jess." he gave her a kiss. "Have fun."

Jess smiled. "We will. We'll be back in three maybe four hours, you gonna have the room done by then?"

Don nodded. "We should. Now off you go."

Jess gave Don one more kiss before leaving. Don turned and walked back to the nursery.

"Ok guys, let's get to work." he said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: I know I keep putting these notes in. Um just to clear up, Jess was hurt, I can't say the other word, in the beginningish of May. She got pregnant I'm gonna say in mid June. She found out in August at two months along. If I counted right the baby will be born in March. I'm going to make it special for my aunt Tina and have the baby born on her birthday, the fifth. I'll explain why at the end of the story.)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess and Sam followed Stella and Lindsay into a baby clothes store and the group made their way over to the girls section. Sam looked at Jess.

"By the way Jess, I love the maternity dress." Sam said.

Jess smiled and looked down at her dress. It a long deep sea blue dress with elbow length sleeves that came to Jess' ankles. It showed off her belly very nicely as the color of the dress was lighter where the baby was.

"Thanks." Jess said. "Believe it or not your brother picked it out."

Sam was floored. As were Stella and Lindsay.

"Don picked that out?" Lindsay asked.

Jess nodded. "I know. I'm telling you a whole new side to Don has come out since I got pregnant and I gotta say, I'm loving it."

"How did he handle your food cravings?" Stella asked.

Jess laughed. "With a nauseous, but smiling face."

Lindsay giggled. "That's better then Danny. He kept looking at my like I was nuts every time I ate something weird."

The girls laughed and started looking around at the clothes. Lindsay had Lucy in her carrier that she wore on her chest and was showing her the clothes as they went along. Jess picked up a purple and blue tye-dye looking dress from the new born rack. She held it up to the others.

"What do you guys think? For when we bring her home." Jess said.

All three nodded and Lucy clapped her hands. Jess laughed.

"I guess everyone likes it." Jess said. "What do you think Lucy? You think Uncle Don will like it?"

Lucy giggled and clapped her hands again. Lindsay smiled.

"Danny figures that's what she does when she means yes." she said.

Jess nodded. "Works for me. If my goddaughter thinks it's good then I'm sure her uncle will agree."

Stella smirked. "Cause we know that Lucy has those men wrapped around her finger. Just like this little one will." she put her hand on Jess' stomach and gasped in surprise when the baby kicked. "When did she start doing that?"

Jess' smile grew again. "Last week. I felt it in the middle of the night and woke Don up. I fell back to sleep while he talked to the baby."

"Wow, this really is a new side of Don." Sam said. She looked away for a second.

"Jess, Don told you what I told him about when the baby is born right?"

Jess nodded. "He said you're going to be completely sober by the time our little girl is born."

Sam took a breath. "I am happy to announce that as of yesterday I have been sober for two months and I plan on staying that way. My goddaughter doesn't deserve a drunk for a godmother."

Jess hugged Sam as best she could. "I'm proud of you Sam. And I know Don and Sheldon are too."

Stella and Lindsay hugged Sam as well.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So Don, how's Jess handling being pregnant?" Mac asked.

Don smiled. "She loves it. Though she has admitted that as wonderful as being pregnant is, she wants it over with so she can hold our daughter in her arms."

Danny smiled. "That's how Linds felt too."

Cliff leaned against the ladder. "My sister wanted to stay pregnant forever. She loved the feeling of my niece and nephew moving around inside her."

"Has Jess decided what's she gonna do once the baby's born as far as work goes?" Hawkes asked.

Don shook his head. "No not yet. She knows she doesn't want to quit completely but she also doesn't want our daughter raised by a nanny or daycare service."

"You're more then welcome to leave the baby with me in the squad room." Jarvis said. He had joined them after the girls had left. "I have no problem with that."

Don looked at his captain. "Really sir? You mean that?"

Jarvis nodded. "Of course Don. I've watched you and Jess since I partnered you. Think of me as a third grandfather for the little one."

"Thank you sir. I'll let Jess know tonight." Don said.

"Alright gentleman, back to painting we go." Cliff said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess opened the door and led the girls into the apartment. Some how the other three managed to carry all the bags and Lucy. Jess wasn't allowed to carry anything.

"Do I need to remind you guys of what I said to Don before we left?" Jess asked as the others set the bags down.

"You're in your third trimester Jess." Lindsay said. "You're not supposed to do any unnecessary lifting."

Jess began to pout when Don came down the hall.

"Stop pouting Jessica." he said. "She's right and you know it."

Jess turned her look on her husband. "What have I said about calling me Jessica?"

Don smiled smugly. "I am only to call you by your full name when you're being unreasonable or not listening. This classified as unreasonable." he placed a kiss on Jess' nose. "Now let me show you ladies the nursery."

Before Jess could protest she was being led down the hall by her husband and friends. The other men were standing outside the door waiting.

"Boys," Jarvis said. "if you would cover the ladies' eyes."

Cliff took Lucy from Lindsay as Danny, Don, Mac and Hawkes covered the four women's eyes.

"Adam," Jarvis said. "the door please."

Adam opened the nursery door and one by one the girls were led inside. They stood in the center of the room and when Jarvis nodded, the boys stepped back, letting the girls see the room. Right away their jaws dropped and they were in awe at what the men had done. The walls of the room were a light purple and the white rug had been replaced with a light gray one. The furniture in the room was dark purple and on the walls were butterflies of various colors and sizes.

"It's beautiful guys." Stella said first, Sam and Lindsay nodding their agreement.

Don looked at Jess and saw a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"You like it babe?" Don asked.

Jess faced Don. "I love it Don. It's perfect." she pulled Don in for a kiss and when they separated the baby kicked Jess. "I think the baby likes it too."

The others stood back and watched Don show Jess around the room and everything they had set up.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Later that night the group made their way to Cliff's bar and were sitting around their usual table.

"So Don gonna tell us these names you've got in your head?" Stella asked.

Don gave Jess a smirk before looking at Stella. "I've thought of middle names. I'm leaving the first name up to Jess."

Jess smiled. "You couldn't have told me that?"

Don shook his head. "You know me."

The others laughed.

"So what are you thinking Don?" Mac asked.

"I was thinking either Holly or May for middle names." Don said, looking at Jess. (E/N: I *Lacy clamps mouth shut* mrmph!! mmph!!)

Jess thought for a minute. "I like those. I really do."

"Have you thought about first names yet?" Adam asked.

Jess shook her head. "I thought my dear husband had both first and middle names in mind. But now that I know, I'll be thinking. We'll have a name before the baby comes."

Mac held up his beer bottle. The others did the same though Sam and Jess had soda.

"I would like to say one more time," Mac said. "congratulations Don and Jess."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I'll let you guys guess at which the middle name is. Don and Jess will go over first names in the next story. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

Oh and the birthday thing. With my family, my brother, sister and I all have at least one name from a family member. Peter has my grandfather's first name as his middle name and Twitch has my grandmother and aunt's middle name as her own. I have my mom's middle name. Tina always felt kinda left out so I'm doing this for her. Here's to you Tiny Bean! (The nickname I gave her when I was five.)

End Transmission

SARAH HERE! You know, you shoulda put one of our thought process names up Lacy. Anyway, YAYAYAYAYAY! Figure it out of I'm coming for you in your sleep! *ducks things being thrown at* Okay, okay I'm kidding *flying laptop comes outta nowhere* Yikes! *ducks* not the face! Kisses~Sarah!!!! I AM THE BEAST!! :D


End file.
